Distortion of Normal
by AvengerSpirit
Summary: Alexandria has never known a life of comfort. Two years in the wilderness taking care of herself is a stark contrast to the life she has now. The X-mansion is a whole new world with completely different sets of rules and only a future of uncertainty.
1. Chapter 1

Rain poured down from the heavens in torrents; it had been coming down for hours. Normally, it wouldn't have been so bad, but Alexis had had enough of the water for her tastes. Sitting underneath a waterlogged tree was a young woman of medium height, her hair matted to her face and neck. The hair bow holding her hair back was now on her wrist since the pressure was much to great for the small piece of elastic worn with years of use. A roar sounded into Alexandria's ears over the roar of the thunder. She groaned to herself.

"Shut up, stomach. I'll get you food when I can." She complained. Turning her head in the direction she knew the school was supposed to be at, she had been on the road much to long and her destination was soon to be in her grasp. Reaching up, she brushed her hair out of her face and sighed deeply, waiting on the rain to let up just a bit. Shaking her head she leaned back on the tree trunk behind her, closing her eyes as she listened to the rain falling around her.

She didn't expect a warm welcome. When she had to go into any part of human civilization, she heard the news about the most well now mutant leaders, had either been killed or their powers were gone. The entire world felt much safer, but it only made Alexis feel even worse. _Roger, how old would you be now? Would we be enemies now because of what I am? Would you hate me? Try to kill me? _She had asked herself the questions many times during her travels, but had never had an answer for any of them.

The rain finally started to slack off, and the teenage girl stood up from her place under the tree. A drizzle of rain was still coming down, which was easily ignored. Bare feet padded on the black cemented road, the standing water making her steps much more noticeable. She continued on in much the same style for a couple of hours. As the day came to an end, the clouds threatening to split open again, Trans finally saw the large complex, she could only guess was the school she'd been searching for.

Reading the sign, she nodded to herself and stood in front of the gates. They were closed and she didn't see anyway that she was going to be getting in without climbing over the gates. Frowning, not in the mood to use either her powers or to climb up a wrought-iron fence she sat down in front of the gates. Glancing up at the sky, she checked to see how much longer she was going to have until it started raining again. It wasn't going to be more then an hour.

Jumping to her feet at the sound of a vehicle, she moved away from the gates as they opened up. Moving off to the side, she watched as a burly man on a motorcycle zoom past her. She cursed under her breath, but used the chance to get inside of the gate. Walking around she felt like a total stranger in a magical land where people like her should never be. Gulping back the insecurities, she reminded herself of the harsh two-year long journey to get to where she was now, that she wasn't allowed to back out now. After a few moments of stopping her mind from wandering, she walked towards the front door.

Her heart no longer pounded in her chest; her eyes were set like a corpse, her emotions hidden behind a carefully concealed mask. As she neared the double doors, they opened. Alexis stopped short, her limbs loose- waiting. A tall, slender framed woman came out from behind the door, her long, white hair blown by the slight gust of wind. The two females stared at each other until the rain started coming back down again. _I was wrong on my calculation. That hasn't happened in a while. _The fact that she was wrong puzzled her, but she couldn't dwell on the thought for every long. She didn't know if the woman standing about only ten feet away was an enemy or not.

"Why don't you come in where it's warm?" The woman suggested, her voice warm, full of something, Alexandria didn't quiet grasp the meaning of. Still, the teen wasn't sure if she could trust her or not. "I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe here." The words came as a shock, and Alexis keep that fact from showing on her face as she nodded her head slightly. She still didn't trust the situation, but she had to keep an appearance of being normal up.

_I must have given it away some how. She can't be that good at reading people. Unless she can read minds, but I don't remember thinking anything. Must be in this situation with a lot of kids like me. _

Alexis walked up the stone steps and out of the rain. The woman went to wrap her arm around her shoulder and walk her inside, but the look from the teen's face stopped her. Trans made sure her back wasn't completely to the woman and once they were inside the foyer, her back was up against something so no one could sneak up on her.

"My name is Storm." The woman said. Alexis figured it was a nickname based on her powers.

"Trans." So she felt she wasn't compelled to tell her real name. The woman, Storm as she had called herself, smiled at her before turning to look around. The place was pretty quiet; there were a few noises coming from the upper floor, but even those sounds were fading as time passed.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, the warm smile still on her face. Alexis' frown deepened at the look on Storm's face. A roar sounded out around them, and the teen knew the chances of her not answering the question were not going to be happening. "I guess that answers my question." She replied, before waving to Trans and telling her to follow her.

Alexis followed behind keeping her distance. She was glancing around taking in stock of where everything was located. She knew she might need to know for some future reason. Once the pair reached the kitchen, Storm went over to the fridge. She didn't ask what she wanted, but just started making a common sandwich, which was fine with Alexis. The sandwich was more then she had had in over two years. _Then again, I had some really good deer meat. Too bad out in the wild, on the move it doesn't last long. _She thought to herself, as Storm set the food on a plate on top the table along with a drink.

Instead of sitting down, Trans ate the meal standing up. Her feet were throbbing, but she easily ignored the pain as she devoured the food in front of her. All the while, the white haired woman was still smiling.

"You'll be able to eat more tomorrow morning at breakfast with the other students. For now, though, let's get you a room where you can sleep." _Do I actually have to sleep with other people? _Repressing a gulp, her thoughts continued to wander. _Well, it will be the first time I've slept in a real bed or anything comfortable in two years. Might be a nice change…_

Storm took the empty dishes and put them away to be cleaned before leading the girl out of the kitchen and up the stairs, Alexandria had seen when she first came into the school. Again, she was taking note of everything, what it would be good for, where it was its strengths and weaknesses. Nothing really escaped unless it was deemed completely useless then it was simply forgotten. After a few minutes the woman stopped walking and stood in front of one of the doors towards the end of the hall.

"This is one of our teenage female rooms. It's the only one I know that has an open bed." She opened the door quietly and walked in, showing Alexis right to the bed. The only bed open was a bottom bunk near the corner. There was a window right of to the side, which anyone laying on the bed could see perfectly out of into the yard. Alexis liked that fact; the thing that made it not so bad was the fact that it was the only bunk in the back. She could see everyone in the room, have her back to a wall, and no one could sneak up on her. A faint smile pulled at the edges of her lips.

Storm seemed to see or sense the smile because the one of her face only became larger. "There are blankets and a pillow already on the bed. If you need anything, I'll be around, or another teacher. Just go back to the foyer." Alexis nodded her head as she watched the woman walk away shutting the door behind her. Turning back around, she climbed into the bed not bothering with the covers she was now laying on, that she should have been laying under and slowly drifted off into a light sleep. She was facing the other bunks; one eye almost literally open, only they were both closed. Every little noise woke her up, but it was still a better sleep then she had had in many years, aside of the coma she had been in for about a decade.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, I got it up a little later then I wanted. AP exams I had to get out of the way and finals are the next two weeks. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and this one. Tell me what you think, I love to hear any of it. **

Birds chirping aroused Alexis from her light sleep before the scream of several alarm clocks started. She kept her eyes closed, but she could hear people moving around her now as they all filled out of their beds heading for the bathrooms. As the teenage girls returned to their bedroom to get ready, Trans could hear the whispered comments about her.

'Look at the way she's dressed. You'd think she just came from a pig farm.'

'What smells in here? Do they keep garbage for bed stuffing now?'

'They'll take anyone in these days.'

There were much worse comments, but none of them fazed the emotionless girl. She just kept her eyes shut, keeping track of everyone's movements with her hearing. Once the last sounds had stopped, and the useless banter out of even her heightened hearing did she get out of the bottom bunk. _Looks like they already don't like me. Well, I'll give them a reason not to like me._ She thought, glancing out the window. A wide forest stretched out for as far as she could see, and a smile crossed her face.

"I know where I'm going." After her midnight snack or first meal in many days, Alexandria was still full. Her body was accustomed to not eating for many days at a time. Breakfast just didn't sound like the place for her. She sighed and started out of the room. She knew she smelled and she was covered head to bare toe in dirt, grim and many other things she didn't dare mention to the faint of heart, but she didn't care. "I am the way I am because I had no choice." Thinking her words over, she knew she was wrong on some accounts.

_No, I really chose the life I lead. Well… actually still lead. _She thought as the staircase came to an end and screaming children of all ages ran to and from the direction, she remembered as the kitchen. Many of the younger ones didn't pay her much attention and the ones that did quickly moved on without a word. It was the older students who would stop and stare at her or talk with their friends. The ones who watched Alexis were quickly introduced to her death glare. Those who were brave enough to stare back didn't last long- most of them turned their heads quickly and went on their own way as soon as they could.

"People are all the same. Mutant or not." Trans muttered under her breath. Standing at the bottom of the stairs, she waited until she saw a familiar face. When the white haired woman saw her, she smiled and walked over to her.

"I was worried when I didn't see you at breakfast this morning," the smile never left her face. "Are you hungry?" A stoic expression greeted the question back. Storm only smiled wider and nodded her head in understanding. "Let's go and see about getting you a class schedule."

"Ah, Storm, I was looking for you." A man with red tinted glasses that went straight across his face walked over. He was taller then both of the women he was by. Short brown hair hung only about two inches off of his head.

"Scott, I was just coming to look for you." Storm replied the smile still on her face. _Does it ever leave? _Alexis thought sarcastically. The man nodded to Storm, his hands held behind his back.

"I have some errands to do for the school today, so I need you to get to know Trans here and get a schedule that would fit her." The man nodded his head as Storm excused herself from the two of them and walked off.

The man Storm had called Scott turned to Alexis. He nodded at her, not quite smiling, but not unhappy. _He looks like he has a lot on his mind. Like he's still trying to recover from something terrible. _With brown eyes narrowed, Trans took him in analyzing everything she could about him. He shifted his weight under her gaze, but he seemed used to it and cleared his throat.

"After you're done taking into account everything about me, we'll move onto you." A growl reverberated around the foyer. Scott's brows furrowed as one slender eyebrow arched up at her. A few seconds later the sound stopped and Alexis calmed herself down.

"You will not tell me what to do." Her voice was rough around the edges, her features calm, eyes lit like a fire was during within them. Defiance raged through her body, radiating through the room over Scott and anyone else who walked through the foyer staying along enough.

The man seemed unaffected by it. "Let's start with your name." He said ignoring what was going on around him. Alexandria crossed her arms over her chest, only not in the normal fashion. One arm was laid over top of the other, like a snake coiled. Scott's eyes narrowed. _He seems like he's been through this before with others. Maybe I'm not the only one of my kind – yeah right._

A few minutes of tense unease past between the two of them, sighing Alexis shook her head. "My name is Alexandria, but I go by Alexis. You can call me Trans, though, or Alexis whichever I don't care." She replied. Scott nodded his head.

"Well, that's a start. My name is Scott Summer also known as Cyclops." Trans held back a laugh.

"Is that because you have to see through that one strip of red glass?" She asked her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Or is it because of your powers. Let me guess, your eyes shoot something, probably red because of the color of the lens, and without the glasses you would destroy everything in sight?" The man nearly took a step back before he stopped himself not wanting to give up any ground to the girl.

"Or something like that," he replied with a cynical smirk on his face. "Now, guessing from your codename, Trans, you have the ability to turn something from one thing to another."

"Or something like that." Alexis mocked, making her face look just like his. _Two can play at this game. _Scott didn't seem to like being blatantly mocked by someone like her. The thought only made her look cockier. _Let him think I'm off guard. Just try something. I'll teach you the rules of the wild soon enough. _Alexis had already put this man on the list of people she didn't like. The hated list outnumbered the liked list by at least two hundred to one.

The roar of a vehicle sounded out through the foyer and into most of the mansion around them. Scott rolled his eyes and ignored Alexis for a few seconds to mutter something under his breath.

"Damn, idiot. I told him not to touch my bike again." Trans smirked. _Sometimes I love what I am. _As the noise died down the man turned back to face her.

"As I was saying, now that we have that part out of the way, I'll show you to my office and we'll get a schedule that suits you, so that means talking."

Alexandria shook her head. "Hell no-" A door was slammed loud enough to be heard from where she was standing. Glancing at Scott, she could tell he didn't hear it as well as she did. Keeping her head from turning to where the source of the noise came from, she stared at Scott, not letting her gaze waver from his.

A few seconds later, a burly man stormed into the room. Trans' nose twitched at the potent stench of alcohol. Black hair stood up on his head, his face hadn't been shaved in many days, his frame walked like that of a sober man when he didn't smell like it, his shirt stretched across his shoulder, blue jeans hugging his taunt legs. There was a light click, click almost unnoticeable to normal ears, the sound of metal hitting metal. As the man neared the two of them, Alexis' nose twitched even more as she tried not to breath. Scott turned to face the man, now that he was close enough.

"Now nice of you to come back, Logan." He could obviously smell the stench of him now as he cringed away from him.

"The last time I checked, I didn't have to report to a Boy Scout." His voice was huskily, almost to the point of being hoarse. Scott's mouth was left half way open like he was going to say something, thought better of it and stopped.

Alexandria stared openly at the new man; Scott had called Logan, since she had nothing to fear. Logan looked back over at her, huffed and started up the stairs.

"What are you staring at?" The question came out more like a threat, and Alexis took it as one. The man huffed again and pushed past him. Turning her shoulders to one side, she avoided what would have been a hit shoulder to shoulder. He didn't seem to like it and muttered under his breath.

"Damn kid." Alexis chuckled as she watched him over her shoulder go upstairs. He was staring back at her with the same cold, hardened eyes until he was out of sight.

"Don't mind him. He has mood swings." _You don't have to lie to me. I know you're lying._ She huffed.

"As you were saying." She continued not letting up on her sarcasm. "I don't want to go to school. Just a place to rest and eat will do."

"No." His voice was stern, not going to except any other answer. An inhuman growl echoed across the foyer again as Alexandria's response came.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up. I only have one final left to go. But my screen is almost dead so typing very much is difficult, but I'll try to get the next part up as soon as possible, I promise. I hope you enjoy. Oh, also sorry about any mistakes.**­­­­­­

"Enough," Scott commanded, his voice raising so much, students who were close stopped what they were doing and looked at the pair. Alexis just glared down at him, her arms still folded over her chest. "I will not have anyone speaking to me like that."

"He's finally breaking."

"Yeah, after everything that's happened in the past few months, he's finally losing his cool."

Alexandria heard the muttered words from across the room, and her eyes narrowed into slits. _So I was right. He is trying to get over something terrible. _Letting her arms fall to her sides, she sighed and shook her head.

"Whatever. Let's go to that office of yours and talk. No need to embarrass yourself any more then you have already." The man didn't seem to like her comment anymore then the students who had stopped to watch what was going to happen. There were mutters and glancing around the teenage girl took in stock of just how many students were assembled now. _Damn, I must be losing my touch already. I only noticed a few of them come in- not this many. _She didn't let her surprise show on her face about the revelation she discovered, only let Scott lead her through the halls past the students to his office.

Again, Alexis paid attention to every detail as Scott showed her to his office. She dismissed everything that couldn't be of any use in combat or used or some other mean of defending oneself or others-the latter of which Trans rarely ever did.

"Here we are." The brown haired man stopped at an unmarked door and opened it for the teenage girl. Alexis looked into the room before backing in, her back to the room so she could still see the man. The gesture caused a slight look of confusion on Scott's face for a second before he followed into the room allowing there to be plenty of room between them so that Alexandria didn't feel to crowded.

"As you can see it's not much of an office, but it suits me just fine," Scott smiled at her, is hands placed once again behind his back. Alexis stood facing him, the seat and the desk behind them now, her arms crossed over her chest, one folded over top of the other instead of intertwined. "The only thing I really need to learn from you is your school records." Had Charles been alive it would have been so simple just to go into the girl's mind and find the needed information without having to fight to get it out of her.

"Than all you need to know is that the last grade I was in was the seventh grade." _Of course, that was nearly ten years ago. I'm sure that education has changed a lot. My skill level in school is probably much lower than even in seventh grade now. _

"How old are you?" The question was simple enough, only Alexandria wished she could answer it truthfully. _I've been nearly the same age for years and just started aging again. _

"Fifteen I believe." She responded, shifting her weight slightly so that her weight was distributed equally. She watched the man's face take in the information with just a slight nod of the head.

"You're only two years behind, which is easy to catch up with on the schedule I can put you on." Tans shook her head.

"You're wrong. That was almost ten years ago." Scott's eyes widened slightly before he was able to get himself back under control.

"And yet you haven't aged? Is that apart of your powers?"

"I have aged. Two years as I traveled the wild to get here from Arizona. Before hand, yes it was the product of one of my powers that I didn't age," as the man began to open his mouth to ask another question, she raised her hand slightly to silence him. "No, it was the only time and I refuse to tell you why I was in a coma."

One side of her head started itching as her matted brown hair scratched up against it. A silver scar ran down the side of her head, laced in with her hair. The urge to scratch the itch was nearly overwhelming, but Trans resisted.

"Well, this is an odd predicament, indeed. The best thing I can do for you, Miss Alexandria, is to put you in the lowest level classes we have available. While we do have younger students here, I do not think it would be wise to put you with students whom are not your own age." He stopped talking for a few minutes as he sat down at the desk, turning to face a computer monitor. The printer geared to life within moments and Scott removed a freshly printed piece of white paper.

"Here you go," he said standing up. "This is your schedule." He handed her another piece of paper from a stack beside the printer. "This is a map of the school. It has everything you're going to need to find." The man came from behind his desk back over to where Alexis was still standing, now with two pieces of paper in her left hand.

"I'll show you to the lost and found closest so you can pick out some new clothes. Then go take a shower and head to the class where the time fits. They'll be expecting you." Trans nodded her head as she followed Scott out of his room and back down the hall only further into the mansion.

She could see into some classrooms where students were either intently watching their teachers, or not paying any attention whatsoever. _So very much like any normal school. Great, that means more fights for me._ She thought sarcastically.

Scott stopped and opened up a small walk in closest. "Feel free to take anything you need." With that, he left her, a quirky smile on his face. Trans huffed and shuffled through the clothes looking for a pair of short shorts much like the ones held up by a dead vine around her waist. She didn't find any that she liked, so she found a pair of black slants.

"I can rip these off where I want them." She muttered to herself as she threw the pants over her shoulder and looked for a tank top. She found a couple in much the same styles of colors she liked-dark. She grabbed them; taking note of which ones she would make into a mid drift and which ones she would leave long. As she went to leave the room, she caught sight of a pair of nicely made wind breakers; she grabbed them and headed out of the room, shutting the door with her foot.

_Well, I'll have to steal or buy me a new pair of gloves, but its better then nothing. _Heading back up to her new place of living, the smell of alcohol invaded her senses again. _Damn, I'm surprised he could even walk with as much as he had to drink. The smell alone is enough to make me throw up. _ The smell wasn't as strong as the direction she was walking away from, which meant he had gone up one more flight of stairs. _Good thing too._

It didn't take her long to find the showers, only it took forever to get all of the grim and dirt off of her. She watched as the water ran black down the drain. As she looked at her tanned skin, she shrugged to herself. Alexis had gone through four washcloths to get herself clean. They too, like the water, were black. She tossed them out of the shower as she found a spare shampoo and conditioner to face her hair with.

After her long shower, the first one in two years, she climbed out and dried herself off, leaving more dirt on yet another white towel. _It'll take months to get all of the dirt off of me. Why should I care though? _Quickly dressing, she went back to the room, Storm had showed her to less then ten hours before and left her new clothes on the bed, the old ones, she had to throw in the trash.

Alexandria was still wearing her old gloves, not willing to part with them yet. Turning, she glanced around the room, taking in the personalities of the people she was staying with by their bed space. She just shook her head, looked at an alarm clock by the bed closest to hers, then looked at the paper.

"Okay, let's see. It's almost ten now. Jeez, I took a long shower. Or that man, one eye freak just talked forever. I missed first and second, so I need to get to third, which is…Oh God English." She glared down at the piece of paper looking at the map and finding the number of the classroom.

_This is just great._ She headed out, for the classroom, ignoring anyone she saw, which wasn't much. After a few minutes, she saw the door come into view. Trans stood outside of it for a few minutes watching the students inside and the teacher. Repressing a gulp, she knocked on the door, the only form of etiquette she knew. A voice called out telling her to come in. Opening the door she stepped into the classroom, with the entire class staring at her.

_Again-This is just great. _

"Ah, Miss Alexandria, Scott said to be expecting you. Please, sit down in an empty seat and we'll continue with today's lesson." The students were still staring at her, and the teenage girl glared back making the weaker ones turn away from her as she headed to the closest empty seat she could find. A few students tried to introduce themselves to her, but she ignored them as she stared out the window-one with the perfect view of the woods. _Oh, how I wish I was out there. Anything could be better than this. But this is what I wanted-right?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I didn't expect this out so soon but you guys can thank my boyfriend for letting me borrow his computer. Mine is still pretty much shot. Anyways, hope you like this one. My boyfriend and I sure did towards the end, and please forgive an OOCness for the canon characters. I'm trying my best. Thanks for reading.**

"Oh, Miss Alexandria, would you please introduce yourself to the class? Scott spared us many details about you." Alexis turned her gaze from the window to the young teacher. Her frown increased as she took a quick sweep of the room then glanced back up to the teacher.

"No." She stated calmly, turning to face the window again. The teacher stood still, her mouth slightly open, staring openly at the new student.

"Mr. Summers did say that you would be a handful but I did not except your blatant disrespect for authority to be this bad."

A smirk crossed Trans' face as she cocked her head slightly towards the teacher. A few of the students near her moved their chairs away from her as close to the other students as they could.

"Didn't think I'd be this bad, uh?" She stood up glancing around the room. "I don't need any of this. School is just a waste of time. When you know how to survive on your own without any blubbering adults help then you've learned the rules of nature. You're just wasting your time with this pointless nonsense and I'm not going to join you." With her small speech, rather yelling, she stood up, her chair screeching against the tile floor. The chair crashed to the floor as the girl walked out of the room calmly. The students erupted into conversation the moment she was gone, but Alexis could still hear the things they said-and ignored them.

The teen headed back to the room where she was supposed to stay and grabbed her new clothes. _Might as well take them. It's not like they're going to miss them. _She shrugged her shoulders and headed back out of the room. At the end of the hallway was Storm, her hands on her hips.

"Your English teacher told me what happened a few minutes ago. Alexandria-"

"My name is Alexis or Trans not Alexandria and that fat pig had no right to tell people it was." Storm nodded her head.

"Alexis, than, I am sorry. After Scott told me your story, or at least what he knows of it, I figured you would try your best to stay here."

Trans shook her head, her dark brown bangs swinging with the movement of her head. "No, I can't." _I need to start opening up, but I can't find the strength to do so…Maybe just a little. Might get me out of classes at least. _"I'll stay so long as I don't have to take the pointless classes. I don't need them. I might not be the smartest person in the world, but I've got street smarts and that's all that's needed to survive in this world now."

Storm nodded her head slightly. "I can't completely take you out of classes, but I can put you in ones that you would enjoy. Things like survival," she held up a hand to silence the girl before she even started. "I know you do not need the classes, but you could go in as an aid to the teacher, to lessen his load. Or, PE classes, things of that nature where you can still be physically active."

"How much time would I have to myself?" She asked, folding one arm over the other in front of her chest. Her spare clothes were thrown over her right shoulder.

"As much time as you would like. I've got an opening in about an hour right before lunch. Come to my office, its marked on the map Scott was supposed to give you." Alexis nodded her head slightly to say she would. "Good day to you, Alexis." The woman smiled at her again before turning to go back down the stairs.

_Well, that blew those plans. So, much for leaving. Survival aid, huh? Might have to teach the old bat a thing or two. _Sighing, she turned back to her room and threw her clothes back on her bed. Glancing out of the window she smiled to herself. _ I know where I'm going until I have to go see Storm._

Leaving the room, she headed down the stairs. At the bottom, still smelling slightly of alcohol was the man from earlier in the day. His back was turned to her, but she had a fleeting feeling he knew she was there. Trans stopped a few steps back from him, her hands at her side, fingers moving slightly ready as the rest of her body was. Very sense was heightened as high as she could make them go without adrenaline pumping through her body.

"What are you staring at pipsqueak?" He demanded without turning, his voice husky. Trans huffed.

"I'm not staring. There's a big barrel of a man taking up over half the staircase when other people need to get by." The man started putting out an aura, Alexis knew very well. Her brown eyes narrowed, but she stood her ground as the man, she remembered Scott calling Logan, turned to face her.

"You have a big mouth for such a small girl." He commented fully facing her now. Trans glared at him; her own anger rising up to met his. _No backing down. The rules of the wild kill the weakest and I will not give in to this man._

"Really? You have a rather small penis for such a big man." A shinging noise sounded threw the staircase. There wasn't a verbal response, but six metal claws, three on each hand. One single slim eyebrow arched as Alexis looked from the claws to the man's bearded face.

"Is that supposed to scare me? I've seen more threatening cubs in the wild that hadn't even opened their eyes yet." A sneer crossed Logan's face as he took one step towards her.

"I'm giving you one last chance before you become fish food." Alexis smirked back at the man.

"I'm not scared of you. You can try and kill me. I'll just heal in a couple of weeks. Your claws aren't worth anything either. I could just change them into something else and make them totally worthless, but if I changed them back, you'd never have them at full strength again, so I'd watch who you're messing with."

_I hate talking down opponents, but it's a small part of nature's law. I'm not going to back down and following the ways of the wild is all I know. I can't know- don't want to know any other type of life rules to follow when these have worked so well for me._

"Child, you have no idea." He left the rest of his threat blank, knowing a person like Alexis would understand the rest of it without knowing his exact words.

"Ahem, ahem." It came out like a cough, but both Logan and Alexis knew someone was trying to get their attention. Neither of them took their eyes off of each other.

"What do you want, One Eye?" Logan asked without turning around to face Scott. _He has a sense of smell like me than, or better. _

"I was told by a few students that you were trying to kill another student. I came to stop you."

"Stop me? You never could." Alexis smirked at that. _At least, someone else hates him as much as I do. _

"Ah, I see you've met Alexandria. Storm informed me she was going to be your new survival aid." Logan looked Alexis up and down before sheathing his claws like the blades they were.

"I've had enough with you calling me Alexandria and telling others it's my name. I'll give you one more chance before I rip your spine out. It's Alexis or Trans. That's it." She stepped forward. Her common sense of any normal rules she had, had left when Logan and her and gotten into their word battle.

Scott frowned. "I will not have a student especially you talk to me in such a manner."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Trans demanded. Logan stepped closer to Scott, grabbing him by the collar and yanking him to his face only inches away from his own.

"If she's my aid, then I administer her punishments not you or anyone else. Do you understand me?" Scott huffed trying to breath and not look weak at the same time.

_He's a weaker species. He needs to be disposed of now before he cripples his pack._ Alexis thought, refolding her arms over each other in front of her slender frame.

"And don't think you're the only one suffering from Jean's death." He whispered roughly into the smaller man's ears. Alexis's brows furrowed together. _I probably wasn't supposed to hear that. But it just proves me right. He's suffering from loss. _She glanced back over to Logan. _And he said that there are others. Is he suffering too?_

Logan finally put Scott down who in turn only fixed his shirt before turning to Alexis. "Do not forget that Storm has requested your presence right before lunch in her office." The female teen nodded her head before watching him nod to the larger man in front of him and walk off. Logan turned back to face her.

"You're going to be my aid?" Trans let a small smirk slide across her face.

"Don't worry. I won't disrespect you too often in front of your students. Might not have to correct you to often either. You seem like the kind of person who knows what the wild is really like."

"And how would a child like you know anything of the wild?" A small smile spread on Alexis's lips.

"Because I lived there for two years. It teaches people things most of these people here will never know. Never dreaming of knowing." Logan nodded his head, knowing the logic she spoke.

"The name's Alexis, but you can call me Trans."

"Wolverine."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please forgive me for taking so long for taking so long to get this chapter out. I had finals to finish and I spent the rest of the time my boyfriend had left before he headed out to work for nine weeks and then I had work so... It's finally out. I really am sorry for taking so long. I hope you enjoy.**

It seemed any dispute between the two dissolved with common ground. They stared at each other for a few more minutes before the two went their own way. Alexis headed to where Storm's office was on the map, still in her hand.

Replaying the scene in her mind, she watched the three mutants move through her mind like pieces on a chessboard. _Jeez, I was really asking for it back there. Oh, well. So says the rules of the wild. I stood up to the alpha and survived. I may not be on top now, but I'm higher than an omega at least. Though Scott almost doesn't fit into the rules of a pack. That's odd. I've never met someone like that before. _

The puzzle of Scott's character continued to play over and over in Alexandria's mind. Stopping in front of what she hoped was Storm's office, she knocked. There was the sound of rustling papers, the tap tap of shoes on a hard wood floor, and then the sound of the doorknob turning right before the heavy wooden door itself opened. Storm smiled at Alexis before opening the door all of the way.

"Come in. You're a few minutes early, but I do not mind. I am not to busy at the moment." The woman smiled at her from behind a large oak desk. Trans stood behind of the chairs in front of the desk, looking down at Storm.

"Please, have a seat. I'll feel very awkward if you're standing while I am sitting." The teenager shook her head and Storm let the subject drop, rather to feel awkward than to have the girl explode at her.

"I have been informed that you have met with the teacher whose aid you will be," A stark nod from Alexandria allowed Storm to know she was being listened and so continued. "Logan has quite a temper so it would be best to avoid angering him as Scott told me you have already. Listen to what he has to say. He's a good person. He really is; he tries his best and I believe that you will understand him better than anyone else here. As for other classes, I'm going to put you in our sports classes, which has a wide range of athletics so you can met with other students and get to know them as well. I don't need you being off in conclusion all the time."

_What if I want to be in conclusion? I don't like people and they don't like me. Why would I want to be around them? Well… than again wasn't coming here supposed to reintroduce me to the world, the world that turned its back on me. Though, that was the humans- mutants are not much different._

"So basically, all I'll be doing is running around all day helping Wolverine to teach a bunch of yapping kids or off do some sport trying to fit into a different world?" Alexis asked, one slender eyebrow arch.

Storm nodded her head. "Pretty much. I apologize on behalf of Scott. He hasn't been doing so well and he seems to find various outlets on which to unload his frustration. Unless you want something other than what we have decided to put on your schedule, than as it stands you'll have physical activities to do all day."

"Thanks. Am I free now?"

"Yes, you can go onto lunch if you like, but then right after you need to get out to the gym where Logan is meeting up with his level one self defense class." Alexandria nodded her head and left the room. She didn't bother to ask where the gym was. She was smart enough to know that the gym would be on the map; it was finding it on the map that was going to be the hard part.

Staring down at the map, the teenager looked for it until she found what looked like the gym. In very small letters, were words printed in black and white. Increasing her sight, she let the letters grow bigger, using her mutation until she could perfectly read the letters. It did say gym. She nodded to herself and took stock of the things around the gym from where she was to see exactly how far she had to go.

Sighing, Trans put the map away and headed out of the mansion. It was the first time since she'd arrived at the school. Walking outside, she took a deep breath of fresh air. Glancing up at the sky, she made sure to keep track of what time it so she wouldn't be late. _No need to piss him off again today. _Turning towards the woods, she started walking ignoring everyone else who was around. There weren't many people, but they still looked at her.

The woods quickly surrounded her in familiarity. Breathing almost a sign of relief, she climbed into a large tree as far as she could and sat on the thick branch. Looking up, she stared through as well of the tree line at the sky as she could. _Feels like home. This is where I belong not in that stuffy old school. What was I thinking? I don't belong here. But if that guy, Logan, can stand it and he seems just like me, then I guess I could force myself to stay. Besides, there is a slight chance I could learn something from him. _

Alexis let her lunch time pass quickly as she spent it sitting in the tree watching the natural world go by- the world she felt she most belonged. Finally after an hour had passed, the teenager glanced up at the sky and seeing the time started climbing back down the tree. Nearly half way down; she fixed her gaze on a patch of leaves and jumped. She landed lightly on her feet, her knees bent to absorb the impact of the fall. The leaves around her barely moved. Trans nodded to herself and started walking back towards the mansion.

It wasn't long until she was entering into the gym, with the help of the map. As she entered, several students turned and stared at her. She glared back until she caught sight of Logan. He grunted at the fact she was late.

"Nice of you to join us." His voice was low, but she could still hear him. She huffed as she crossed one arm over the other and glared at the man.

"It's not like I want to be here. It's your fault you can't teach a class on your own." The man didn't respond, only ignored her and started addressing the class. She heard her codename briefly. She figured he was giving her a 'welcome' introduction to the mutants in his class before he started leading them out into the back yard of the mansion.

Alexis followed behind of the group, keeping her distance as Logan put the class through a series of warm ups and simple exercises to get their blood flowing and their minds in gear for what they were going to be working on. _It's all so mundane. I don't understand how he can do it if he's like me. _

Wolverine jabbed his head at Trans. The girl got the message and walked over. She sighed to herself- it was going to be a long day.

And she was right. The day had dragged on and on until finally the class was over. Logan watched all of the kids away before turning to his aid.

"Your good. Where did you learn all of that stuff?" Alexandria felt pride in the fact that she'd shown Wolverine other things that could be done for the things he was making the students learn.

"I think you know the answer to that question. Where did you learn yours?" From the whole workout, the female hadn't broken out into a sweat like the other students, but then again neither had Logan.

The man nodded at her in understanding. He picked up the gear and headed back inside. _He didn't ask me to explain myself. He really must be like me. _A faint smile crossed her face as she headed in after him.

"May I ask you a question?" She tried going the nice route, but she had a feeling she didn't have to be polite around Wolverine. He grunted and Alexis continued. "Why are you called Wolverine, if it has nothing to do with your powers?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions for a kid who spent time out in the wild." Alexis stopped walking and glared at the man.

"And you still smell like a wet dog." It was a weak comeback, but she figured she had to do what could at the time.

"Is that the best you could come up with?" Alexis just shrugged her shoulders, even though she knew he couldn't see it, but would still know. She just knew he would.

Logan threw the equipment into a storage room in the gym before turning to Trans. They stared at each other much the same way they had earlier in the day. Alexis nodded her head to the man and he responded in kind.

"Get out of here." A sly smile slide across her face as she turned and ran, bare feet hitting the floor almost silently despite how fast she was running. Wolverine watched her run out of the gym before shaking his head to himself.

_Finally, someone who truly understands me. And I didn't have to try every hard. Oh, course, he's like me and he's an adult. But it's a start. Maybe I can fit in again. Maybe there will be another Roger for me here. I'll only find out if I dish it out here. _She stopped running and looked around. Her class was in the gym in three minutes. She cursed under her breath walking back towards the gym. She didn't know who would be teaching, but she had to go. At least I'm going to be doing something and not just sitting around. Opening the door for the second time that day, she walked in and looked around. A whole new set of students was there but the teacher wasn't yet.

_This is my chance. Better not screw it up now._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get this up. I hope the wait was worth it. Had work and plus my internet went down for a while. But so far my computer screen has been doing fine, so that's a plus.**

The class had turned out uneventful. It started with an introduction, Alexis could have lived without. Stretches followed then a short warm up. Many kids were left panting, sweating, and whining for the class to be over. Trans simply stood off by herself, no sweat on her face, her breathing normal. She shook her head through most of the class even as they worked their way through the rules of all of the games they would be playing for the semester.

By the time the class was finally over, Alexandria had had enough of the other kids. _I don't see how I'm going to stand going through that over and over again. _The other students filled past her, rushing to get a shower and change. It was the break time between classes and dinner, unless you had private lessons.

"Hey, Alexis right?" Turning her head, one eyebrow arched, she looked over at the male who had spoken. When he didn't say anything, he went on taking her silence as his answer. "You were really good out there." Shaking her head, the female turned away from the male and kept walking.

"Hey, I really meant it. Don't listen to the side comments the others make. They're just jealous." Finally, she stopped walking and the male jogged over to catch up.

"And you're just brown nosing. So unless you have anything useful to say like I promise to practice not whining, then I'm not listening." The male stood rigid, blinking a few times before his face fell.

"Oh… okay." He muttered. A group of girls from the class laughed as they walked by.

"We warned him. But since when does he ever listen to anything anyone has to say."

"Oh, did you hear?"

"What?"

"Randy was dared to ask that new girl out." About five shocked faces stared back at the blonde haired girl.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's supposed to do it tomorrow after lunch."

Alexis shook her head about twenty feet away and kept walking. _Stupid kids. They never learn. I guess this Randy kid will have a surprise waiting for him tomorrow._ She chuckled, walking out of the mansion and back towards the forest. Unlike the rest of the surrounding area, nothing had changed out here by the appearance, but Trans knew better.

The tree she had climbed earlier had a fresh scent. Taking in a deep breath, a small growl sounded in the back of her throat. _What the hell? How can an animal smell like a human too?_ Shaking her head, she climbed the tree about half way up and looked around. There wasn't anything in sight, and the smell was fresh. _Nothing out… That means a predator. Normally there would be birds singing at this hour._

For hours the female refused to move, missing dinner and the warning bell to go back inside. Nearly midnight, Alexandria heard the first sounds of life. Sighing, she stayed still. The smell was becoming much too familiar for her tastes.

The man stopped just below the tree, she was sitting in and looked up. "Storm wants you to come in. "

"And I'm sure she sent you out here because you're the only one that can find me."

"Look, kid. I don't like this any more then you do." Jumping out of the tree, Alexis landed lightly beside of him.

"Yeah, I'm sure you don't," Looking around, she strengthened her senses so she could see much better then before. "Something isn't right. Smell the base of the tree." The scent was hours old, but Trans knew that since Wolverine had a much better sense of smell then she did that, he would still be able to smell it.

"What does it smell like?"

"A wolf," He said bluntly before taking in another whiff. "And a human with the same smell." Alexandria nodded her head.

"Odd isn't it? That a human and a wild animal can smell the same." The man didn't say anything, just letting the comment drop.

"Let's go, kid." The man responded as he started walking back towards the mansion. Shaking her head for the millionth time that day she followed after him.

Storm was waiting on the two of them when they reached the door. Her arms were folded across her chest, looking unpleased.

"I except you to follow the rules like everyone else. I may have been nice with your schedule, but you can't break the rules. I'm sorry."

Alexis folded one arm over the other in response. "I don't except to be treated any different. I'm just breaking the rules because I feel like it." She walked past Logan who didn't look like he cared about what was going on.

Storm turned to the man when she thought the teen was out of hearing range. "Logan, you understand her. Maybe you can help her out a bit. She needs someone and I seem not to be that person."

"It's not my place and you know it. People like us do what we want." They turned their heads and watched Trans walk up the stairs. There was a slight pause before rounding the corner and Logan nodded his head.

"What?" The white haired female asked.

"Nothing." He too, turned and walked to his room. Stopping off at the first level he turned and a few feet down the hall, was the brown haired girl who reminded him so much of how he used to be when he first arrived.

"I heard."

"I know." They stared at each other for a few seconds before both nodded at each other at nearly the same time.

"Thanks." Alexandria replied before turning to leave.

"Tell me something." The female stopped walking but didn't turn around. "Why don't you like people calling you Alexandria?"

"You'd understand more than anyone else," she turned back towards the man. Wolverine looked down at the girl, seeing for the first time, the child behind the mask- scared, alone, isolated, understanding, grown. "It was the name my mother gave me." She left the subject alone turning and walking back to the room she would not have any privacy. Logan nodded his head, heading to his own room.

Opening the door, Alexis could hear that most of the girls were asleep. The few that weren't opened their eyes, seeing who it was before closing them again and trying to sleep more than before. Shaking her head, the teen walked over to her bed and climbed in, still sleeping over top of her covers.

_What the fuck? _Bolting awake, Alexis climbed out of the bottom bunk and went straight to the window. Looking out below, she caught sight of a large animal trying to stay within the shadows. Eyes narrowing, she opened the window as quietly as she could. One of the other girls woke up and looked at her strangely.

"What are you doing?" Alexis pressed a finger to her lips before climbed out onto the roof below the window.

With the animal still in sight, she climbed down as quietly as she could, dropping the last feet and landing on the dew covered grass, staying low to the ground. A low growl sounded out, but it sounded odd. Sounding back with her own, Trans listened to a few leaves being rustled. Running after the sound, she ran across the yard, the early morning cold still settling.

Stopping at the edge of the woods she took a deep breath of air. Another growl sounded out of her own throat before she could stop it. _That damn smell. Half animal, half human. _Staring into the trees, she walked backwards until she was closer to the mansion than the woods before turning around. She walked back to the house and climbed up a small drain pipe, her light weight coming in handy before climbing back into the window. All of the girls were asleep.

_Its weirder here than in the wild._ She thought to herself, laying back down into a restless sleep.

A light shaking aroused, Alexis. Opening one eye, her hand darted out and stopped short of a small female's throat.

"I'm so sorry." The girl replied. "I didn't want you to be late for classes and the other girls don't like you so…" Trans pulled her hand back before pushing the girl away from her. "I didn't mean to upset you or anything." The girl kept on talking, but Alexis didn't hear her.

"What are you still doing here?" She snapped. The other girl shrank back before nodding swiftly before scurrying out of the room. Glancing out the window, Alexandria's eyes narrowed. _Either I've finally lost it or something every strange is going on._ _For once I think I need to trust someone else. At least he's someone like me. _

Heading down the hall, she started out towards where she knew Wolverine's classes would be. She could wait until the afternoon if she had to. But she figured he liked to be out there for a while making sure everything worked fine. Didn't want some stupid kid thinking he was strong just because some faulty equipment broke during an exercise.

"Excuse me, uh, Alexis right?" Turning around just as a hand was about to come down on her shoulder, the female looked up at a boy she had never seen before.

"What?"

"I was wondering if you would… uh, like to go out with me?" _And this must be Randy._

Without thinking, Alexis allowed the animal nature she honed, loose. A growl formed in the back of her throat, her eyes changed as every sense was over loaded with powers, and she reeled back and punched the male in the jaw. There was the sound of crushing bones and screams from the surrounding students.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This one was out quickly, but things plot wise might go a bit slow until my boyfriend gets back from his job in another state and finishes a character bio for me. Thanks for being patient with me.**

Everything happened in a rushed blur. Randy rubbed his jaw before fading out of sight. There was yelling all around and Alexis spun around in a full circle, taking stock of where everyone was. Her teeth were bared in a ritus snarl as the boy fazed back into sight just off to her left.

"Bet you can't do it again." He snapped off before vanishing again. Growling Alexis lost control of herself…

It took minutes to get herself back inside of her own human-like mind. Panting she looked around. Randy was just out of reach, still fazing in and out while several of the on lookers were wounded with blood dripping to the floor. Many of them were gone.

"Is that the best you've got?" Randy mocked again. Growling Alexis trying to calm herself down. The teachers would be there soon to break up the fight, but Trans knew she had to put the threat down now. _Please let it be Wolverine who finds us. He'd understand._

Swatting down to the ground, the female put her hands squarely on the wooden floorboards beneath her. She smirked. "It's only just starting." A dim light lit up from beneath her palms brightening as time went on. The smirk stayed on her face, as Randy started to faze out again.

"What the f-" He was cut off as he fazed back in, slamming into a wall with one whole side of his body. Looking around, he gulped. Both he and Alexis were inside of a four by four prison with ten-foot high walls. There was barely any light coming into the jail.

Panting, sweat dripping down her face, Alexandria turned to face the male. "You can try your little powers again, but it won't work now. You have no where to hide." The male frowned, looking for a way to get out. Alexis took her chance.

Running in the short space between them, she covered the distance with ease before her fists connected with his body. She didn't let up even as the walls around them were ripped to pieces with inhuman strength.

A rough hand grabbed her shoulder and threw her off of Randy and into a pillar holding up the ceiling. Collapsing, Trans huffed out air from her lungs, looking at the scene before her.

Randy was lying on the floor unmoving, blood coming out of various parts of his body. Wolverine was standing over them, pieces of Alexis' fortress surrounding his feet. His metal claws slide back into his hands, as his breathing returned to normal and Storm came running over.

"Is he alright?" She asked bending down, checking the boy's pulse. She nodded to herself. "Can someone get a medic?" One of the students ran off at the question. Alexis blinked a few times as her powers drained from her body, returning everything to a lower caliber.

Logan turned to look at Alexis before stalking over to her. Storm didn't have to say anything and Trans read both Wolverine's and Storm's face just before she was lifted from her position on the floor and carried out of the mansion, by one of Wolverine's arms.

Setting her down outside near the forest, the man backed off, letting the girl readjust herself. Finally after a few minutes of getting used to not having one or two senses heightened just a bit more than normal, she turned to look at the mutant.

"I'm not saying sorry." She replied, arms folded over top of each other.

Logan turned to face her, studied her face for a few seconds before lighting up a cigar. _He's not going to yell at me. He really does understand…_ For once the thoughts in her mind stopped. The voices all silenced themselves. She looked down at her blood stained clothing and shook her head.

"Storm's pissed?" She knew the answer, but the question still had to be asked. Logan nodded. Trans nodded back to him. "Figures. Am I going to have to defend myself?"

"Probably." They let the conversation drop.

Within a few minutes Storm was back outside. The sky was threatening to pour rain and lightening cracked across the sky.

"You could have killed him." She seethed. Alexis nodded her head.

"Yeah, but Wolverine, stopped me before I could have the privilege."

"Alexandria, I'd hate for you not to have a place to stay, but we cannot have you beating students nearly to death," turning to Logan the woman spoke with a much calmer voice. "I leave her in your charge."

The man growled taking a threatening step forward. "Storm, you have no authority."

"I just did." She replied before, storming off. _At least she's living up to her namesake now. _Alexis mused. The clouds opened up as the white haired woman disappeared into the mansion, drenching the two mutants. Wolverine frowned, deeply, as his cigar was ruined from the water.

"Come on." He grunted and started walking towards the back of the mansion where the gym was. Trans followed behind the man in silence. _It's not my fault. Well… I didn't have to let go of my control, but still… I knew it was coming and I still let it happen anyway. I won the fight. I put the want-to-be alpha in his place. My standing is secure for now. No one should mess with me._

Neither of them said anything as they went inside of the gym. Wolverine took his shirt off and rung it out before turning back to the teenager.

"I'm not going to punish you," Alexis nodded her head. "Just don't do it again." Again she nodded her head.

"Alright." The two of them stared at each other for a while before Alexis started stretching out her muscles.

"I take it, I'm going to have to fix the mess I made in the foyer." Logan nodded his head.

"Storm will most likely put you in normal classes as your real punishment." _**Physical labor isn't a good punishment for someone like us.**_ The unsaid thought stretched between the two of them in mutual understanding.

"Hey, Wolverine? How long were you standing outside of the cell?"

"Long enough for you to get most of your frustration out." Trans nodded her head.

"I shouldn't have been able to do what I did." She said frankly. "I didn't think my powers worked like that. I really didn't say anything except the way it was constructed." Logan nodded his head.

"We often learn things about our powers in battle."

"Like you've seen a real one." The female mocked. Wolverine didn't respond, letting the comment fall. They both knew it wasn't sure.

"You can stop trying to arouse another fight."

"But it's so much fun." She mocked as the gym doors opened up.

The same small girl from earlier that morning walked over to the two of them. She gulped as she got closer and her breathing deepened.

"Uh… Miss Storm wanted me to give this to you." She handed Alexis a piece of paper. Glancing down, Trans took in the information. It was just as Logan had told her. She frowned and handed it back to the girl.

"Give it back to her and tell her it's a no go. I'll sleep outside in the woods but I'm not having normal classes. Send her my love." She replied with venom dripping from every word.

"Yes, ma'am." She responded before scurrying out of the room, her yellow sweater disappearing out of sight.

"You were right. The bitch tried to put me in normal classes."

"Watch your tongue." Logan snapped back, lighting up another cigar, hoping to actually finish this one.

Alexis frowned, glaring at the man before sighing. "I was coming to see you before that bastard- excuse me boy- interrupted. Last night-"

Wolverine shook his head as he walked off. Growling, Alexandria stood where she was. _Be that way than. _She muttered to herself heading back outside. It was still raining but not as bad as before.

"She must have calmed down a bit than." Talking to herself was one of the only ways that Alexis had found kept herself sane and the habit was hard to break. Reaching the tree line she headed in going for the tree she'd been at the day before.

At the base of the tree the grass and leaves had been flattened as if something had lain there for a while. _Someone's toying with me. Any good hunter wouldn't have left tracks… though it's possible that I'm just paranoid. _

Climbing up the tree, Alexis tried to get a good view of the surrounding forest, but because of Storm's clouds, even with her strengthened senses she couldn't make anything out. _But I know there was something out there last night. I heard, smelled… everything. I'll find it tonight. _Sighing she jumped out of the tree, her slightly bloodied-not her own-hands touching the soft grass for just a few seconds.

Time for class with Wolverine came much to quickly and as his punishment to her, he worked her in the drills, making her take much more brutal contact than he did any of the other students when he demonstrated something. Alexis took all of the fall, hits, and arm bars without saying a word. All of the class was avoiding her now, putting as much distance between themselves and her as possible. Which was perfectly fine by the girl.

By the time class was over, Trans had bruises up and down her body, along with little scratches from the sticks, but she didn't complain.

"Can I tell you want happened last night?" She asked once everyone was gone and the two of them were cleaning up the equipment.

"Shut up." He grumbled walking off.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the short delay, I've been working. But hey things are finally starting to move along. I hope you enjoy. **

­­­­­­­

It was the same in her other classes- everyone stayed away from her even the boy who the day before was so eager to talk to her. The gym teacher as well didn't seem to trust getting near the young teenager. The class started on their first sport-something easy for everyone-badminton. Alexis didn't see how it was the easiest sport there were some people who were having difficulty keeping up. Trans was paired up with the second best student in the class. It was the boy from the day before.

The two of them were going at each other with everything they had. Many of the other games had already ended and the class stood around watching the fierce competition. Alexandria had learned that the boy's name was Joel that his favorite sport was hockey and his favorite team was one based in Canada, which one Trans didn't hear.

Their game kept going until the five minute warning bell sound and everyone started for the locker rooms to change and shower. Alexis put her racket back in the storage closest before heading back out to the forest.

"I heard Randy was dead."

"I heard she just put him in a coma."

"And I heard he faked all of the injuries." Another girl said. All three were from the group that had mocked Joel's attempts and befriending Alexis.

Trans scoffed. _Wolverine told me that he allowed me to get my frustration out. He knows me enough to tell me if I killed the boy. Wouldn't he? _Frowning, she shook the thoughts from her head as the woods surrounding the mansion came into view.

She headed straight back to the same tree. Taking a deep breath she let the different smells assault her sensitive nose. _That same damn half smell again. It may be possible that a wolf pack is raising a human child but that's rare and the scent is only that of one wolf. _Shrugging Trans climbed into the tree. Leaning with her back to the large trunk, she sat looking out into the surrounding woods, breathing in the silence.

A muffled snap of a twig jolted Alexandria from her trance like state. Turning her agile frame she adjusted her sight to see the forest floor below. A lone gray wolf sniffed around the base of the tree. Trans' eyes narrowed into silts. _Damn. I'm to high up to get a good smell of its scent. _Carefully she climbed down to the next tree branch to get a better sniff and sight of the wild animal.

With no success on the lower branch, she moved down to another, now only about ten feet from the wolf. Trans' entire body stiffened as the wolf turned and looked up at her. Repressing a gulp, she started back into the amber eyes. _I know its not a good idea, but I was raised by these rules- the rules of the wild. We're trying to prove who's more dominant. It's a challenge of authority. But can I really take on a wolf? I may have a slightly higher healing rate than others may but still… The only way I could win is to try and change it…_

Another smell came into the woods. Both the human and animal broke their gazes to look towards the entrance before the wolf took off. Alexis frowned, leaning back up so she didn't fall off the tree branch.

"What do you want, Wolverine?" The man stared up at her, glaring.

"Get your ass down here and go eat." The man didn't wait for her to answer before heading back for the mansion. _I'm not really all that hungry. It's only been about two days since my last meal. _Shaking her head, brown bangs crossing in front of her face, she jumped out of the tree landing right where the wolf hand once stood. Standing slowly, Trans looked around her three hundred and sixty degrees before heading out of the woods. _This whole wolf business is getting old and Wolverine didn't even seem to register that one had even been there. _

Walking back towards the mansion, the teen kept looking back over her shoulder; the feeling of being watched ever present. Shaking her head and cursing at her own stupidity she walked into the mansion. She headed straight to get food just like Wolverine had told her to do, even though her stomach had yet to empty from her midnight snack two nights before hand.

As she entered the room, everything fell silent, with some of the kids staring at her and the others not. Low whispers filled the room, and Trans gave a low growl as the words reached her ears. Looking at the food available she frowned. _Nothing good. _Taking a whiff of the food, her frown only deepened. _The meat's not cooked right. _Another growl left her throat and a few of the students closest to her screamed causing everything to fall silent again.

Storm walked into the room and stopped when she saw what was going on. Alexandria turned to the woman.

"You want me to eat huh? You expect me to eat that shit? That sandwich was better than any of the crap here-" Logan walked into the room carrying a piece of thawed meat wrapped in tin foil. Without a word he threw it at the teen.

Trans turned slightly and caught the meat nodding her head in thanks. Glaring back at Storm she walked out of the room and back towards the woods- all of the past memories of the wolf and suspicion in the back of her mind.

Stopping at the edge of the woods found a place to cook the meat. Brushing all of the loose dirt away, she went in search of sticks to make a fire with. Within minutes she had a small fire with the meat cooking over the fire. She allowed all of the fat to fall away from her dinner.

It didn't take long for Trans to have a full meal. She ate her fill and put the rest away in the foil. _At least here, I'll be able to have food again the next day instead of either having to leave it or eat it on the run. _Shaking her head she brushed the dirt over the dying fire and headed back inside.

No one was waiting for her and for that she was thankful – the thought of having to face someone else again today was playing havoc with her short fused nerves. She put the meat in the freezer to keep it cold enough to reheat over a fire later before heading up to her room.

She pushed the door open with enough force that it came back to hit her in the side of her face. Putting one hand up, she stopped the wooden door and walked into the room ignoring the girls around her. As she neared her bed she noticed the absence of her small pile of clothes. _All right, who wants to die now?_

"Um… excuse me?" _That voice. It sounded just like the girl that came to the gym. _Turning around she glared at the girl. She was wearing her night clothes- a simple pair of pink shorts with a white tank top. "They moved you. Storm wants to see you too. She'll probably know where your new room is." She said weakly before walking away quickly to avoid any wrath.

Short of stomping her feet she walked out of the room, right down to Storm's office. She shoved to door open making it slam into the wall to get the woman's attention. Her arms were folded one on top of the other, her eyes narrowed into slits as her body radiated killer intent. The intent of a wild animal who's authority had just been challenged by someone less than themselves.

"Why the fuck did you move me?" She demanded. Storm looked up at her calmly.

"I've moved you into a teacher's room. It is fitting on your position. Only you will be sharing with someone else still, but only one person."

"Who?"

"Me." The reply came from directly behind her. _How did I not here him?_ She gulped to herself and turned so her back was to the door, so she could face both Logan and Storm.

"You can't be serious." Frowning, she let her arms fall back down to her sides. "I'd rather sleep outside."

"Frankly, sweetie, we need someone to help you adjust and Logan is the best person for that. I've already spoken to him on your behalf and with everything else he's done for you, he said he'd take you in for a while." _He agreed to the whole thing? Is he really that tame now? _

"Fine." She grumbled and shoved past Wolverine, her new roommate and headed up the stairs. It wasn't hard to track down the man's room- it reeked of his smell. She stood outside of the room, looking at the mess in the middle of the room from making room for another bed by the window. She growled before walking in, wishing she could turn down her sense of smell.

"It's not that bad." Logan stated as he walked in and shut the door behind him.

"For you maybe."

"You'll get used to it." He replied taking his shirt off and throwing it into the pile on the floor before lying down on his bed and picking up a beer from the nightstand. "Want one?" Alexis just shook her head as she walked over to her new bed and sat down. She glanced out the window. It was facing the same way her previous one was only one story higher.

"Now can I tell you what happened last night?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Please, please forgive me for taking so long to get this out. I just got my new computer, and had to finish summer work before I could get this chapter up. Sorry if its a bit rushed and crappy, I wanted to get this up as soon as I could. Thanks for sticking in there with me.**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Logan ignored her.

Frowning Alexis threw her spare clothes onto the floor right beside the bed before turning to face the wall. With the way the bed was now, she could look directly out the window without having to sit up. She felt safer with Wolverine than she did the other girls. She trusted him not to stab her- literally- in the back while she slept.

An odd sound aroused Alexis from her light sleep. She hadn't even noticed that she'd fall asleep. Opening her eyes she looked out the window before turning over slightly. Logan was asleep in his bed, on his back. Shaking her head, she turned back around.

_What the-_ Again she caught the sight of something moving around the out skirts of the forest. _It's probably just that wolf from earlier- That wolf! _Sitting straight up, she tried focusing on the location of the movement but it was hard. Glancing over her shoulder, she made sure the man was still asleep before opening the window as slowly and quietly as she could manage.

Slipping out of the window she started climbing back down towards the ground again. As she neared the end she looked back up at the window she'd climbed out of feeling the sense of a piercing gaze. Logan was staring down at her a cigar unlit in his mouth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" This time Alexis ignored the man and jumped the rest of the wall down. She rolled to take the impact and looked around. Not seeing anything she went off to the last place she'd seen the shadow from the bedroom window.

She could hear Wolverine's grunts as he walked down the stairs and out of the mansion to follow her, muttering damn kid and other things, Trans was glad she was leaving him behind her hearing range.

As she neared the forest she bent down and took a deep breath trying to smell the wolf's odd scent again. When she found it she started tracking it going further into the woods then she had been before.

A sharp yank on the collar of her mid-drift halted her in her place. Turning out, her arm went to the side as her body turned with it. An arm that felt harder than steel block it before turning the whole limb over and dislocating it. Gritting her teeth, Trans refused to cry out in pain as she tried moving.

"Would you stop already?" A rough voice asked. Relaxing her muscles, the arms holding her let go.

"Why did you follow me, Wolverine?"

"Your out after hours." Alexis narrowed her gaze before rubbing her dislocated shoulder lightly.

"Mind putting it back into place for me then?" The man rolled his eyes, taking the girl's slender arm and without warning popped it back into place. Trans ground her teeth together, but didn't complain.

_I still have the feeling that the wolf or something whatever it is, is still out here watching. _Raising her gaze, she looked into the surrounding dark woods but saw nothing.

Without a word both of them headed back towards the mansion. Alexandria found it odd how they both knew each other so well now. _I wonder how we would do in battle with each other. _

Shaking the thought from her head, she glanced back behind her before walking back into the mansion, Logan right now her heels. He didn't need to tell her to go; his very presence did that enough.

Opening the door to the now shared room, she stalked over to her bed and sat down. Neither of them said anything to each other as they went back to sleep. The rest of the night seemed peaceful enough, but Trans couldn't help but think, during the many hours she couldn't sleep that, the Timber wolf was out there watching her. It was a stupid thought one brought on by the delusions of night, but she couldn't stop the thoughts. They just kept coming and coming.

And they left her puffy eyed with dark bags. Looking at herself in the mirror, she swore under her breath. "I haven't seen myself this bad in a while. That one time when I stayed up all night for a week straight."

Grunting to herself she walked out of the room towards the shower. The feel of the hot water was something she greatly missed and now glad to have back. In her mind the hot shower water was the best thing about the place she was now staying at since she hated it so bad.

Logan wasn't in the room when she returned. "Good. I don't have to put up with hearing his bull shit this morning." Nodding to herself, she pulled her wet hair back into a low pony tail at the nape of her neck and left the room again.

Trans skipped out on breakfast, but instead of heading to the woods like she normally would have, she stayed clear of the woods and everyone else. By the time Wolverine's classes came, Alexis allowed herself to be late, to grate on the man's words.

"What the…" A sign was posted to a tree with a single word. Gym and under that, for those who are late. Frowning at herself she turned and walked towards the gym. The whole class was there standing around. A few turned to look at her when she walked in, but no one said anything.

Logan cleared his throat, turned and started walking for the pool area. He opened the door and let the students walk in and head to the locker room before he went in leaving Alexis standing in the gym alone.

_Okay, someone is pissed at me majorly today. _She thought to herself as she walked into the pool area. Wolverine was standing as far away from the water as he could without it seeming obvious to the other students. One eyebrow arched before she started laughing to herself.

_The little Wolfy doesn't want to get wet. But with his mutation I wouldn't either. Well if he thinks he's going to use me all day to teach his class, he's got another thing coming._

Trans waited until the other students, all in their swim wear came back out and Wolverine began introducing everything did she get closer.

"Storm has instructed me to teach you water self defenses." A few snickers went through the crowd before a single look from Logan stopped them. He didn't have to say he couldn't go near water, but everyone knew it. A few heads even turned towards where Alexandria was standing. She just glared at them and shook her head.

"Trans." Logan snapped at her. Staying put, her smiled.

"Deal with it on your own. Logan. You can just fuck off." She turned and walked towards the deep end where the diving boards were. She didn't care about her clothes getting wet. For two years, she'd worn her clothes to get clean in rivers or in rain storms. Normal mundane things just didn't seem to bother her anymore.

Climbing up the stairs she sat at the end of the diving board watching Logan teach his students from the sidelines and making them learn first hand in the water. Many of the good students were having a hard time. _Must be a lot different than land fighting. Oh, well. _She just shrugged her shoulders and stood up. Taking a few steps back, she ran off the diving board. Flipping a few times, she dove head first into the water before coming back up.

Much of the rest of the class went by in much the same fashion. Alexis not paying any attention, Logan doing what he could, and the students trying yet failing. Pulling herself out of the pool one final time, she watched the class dismiss before smirking over in Logan's direction before walking off herself.

_See how he likes that. _She muttered, a sly smile still on her face. _They didn't get anything done because I didn't help. Serves him right. _She walked out of the swimming area not caring about her wet, dripping clothes and out into the gym. Most of the kids were gone while the others stood around talking to each other.

_It's not like any of this matters to me. _She frowned to herself before heading back to her shared room. She grabbed her small tattered bag and shoved her limited about of belongings into it. Walking out of the room, she saw the same small framed girl who had tried befriending her coming up the stairs.

"You're leaving?"

Trans nodded her head. The girl sighed, seeming dejected.

"Now, I'm going to lose that bet." She muttered under her breath.

"What bet?" The girl looked up quickly, a gasp barely suppressed.

"Everyone in your old room took a bet on how long you'd last here. I was the only one who stood up for you." _Why would she do that? She doesn't even know me. I haven't even been nice to her. Why would she stick up for me? _

Shaking her head, she shook the thoughts away. "Tell you what, I'll stay so you can win that bet." She didn't understand why she was doing it. She hated this place and Logan even more. They were so much alike that they couldn't stand being around each other for more than a few hours. The time in class was long enough and now having to live together was even worse.

"Why would you do that for me?"

"I have no idea." She whispered under her breath to low for the other girl to hear.


End file.
